CUPID
by LilMoonGoddess
Summary: All new and revised!!! Serena and the girls all own the infamous Silver Moon Club although their lives all changed when 5 men walked through the doors of their club...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!!! It's me LilMoonGoddess! I'm finally back with this story since Thought   
  
You Loved Me has been doing pretty good. Hehe. This is the revised version of   
  
Cupid. I'll try to keep up with the dialogue and slow down the relationships. Hehe.   
  
Umm...I decided to change the story line just to let you know. Girls are all 23, while   
  
the guys are 26. There's still the club, Silver Moon, and all that stuff, just some   
  
differences! On with the long awaited chapter! LOLZ.  
  
  
Cupid  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By LilMoonGoddess  
  
  
One sunny day in June, a beautiful woman with silver/blonde hair in waves in   
  
curls that ran down to her calves and these clear crystal blue eyes walked across   
  
the street heading towards the infamous Silver Moon Club oblivious of the stares   
  
that she was getting from the men being the innocent that she was.   
  
"Hello Mike." the blonde greeted the who was holding the door open for her.  
  
"Hey there Serena, the rest of the girls are already here, you should really   
  
get in there before Raye's top blows." replied Mike.  
  
"Thanks Mike." she gave a little giggle and walked in with a smile.  
  
When she walked through the doors, she took a little look around and saw   
  
everything that she and her friends had worked for almost half of their lives. She   
  
saw numerous tables waiting for the usual guests, the huge dance floor, the bar   
  
where she and her friends stayed to serve drinks, and so much more! She quickly   
  
walked up to the bar where she knew her friends were waiting for her. An eccentric   
  
woman with waist length blonde hair and sky blue eyes ran towards Serena once   
  
she saw her.  
  
"Serena! You know Raye's gonna be so mad at you!" whispered Mina.  
  
"Sorry! I could not just up and leave the meeting! You know Diamond. He  
  
would do just anything to keep me in his presence hoping that I'll fall in   
  
love with him. For sure I am. Kill me before I do." said Serena while  
  
rolling her eyes when she mentioned the name Diamond.  
  
As they were talking, they neared the group waiting for them. Amy with her   
  
short blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. She was the smartest of them all and   
  
wanted to be a doctor in a couple of years. Everyone wondered what brought her   
  
into the club business. Then there was Lita with her brown hair and auburn streaks   
  
running through it that went to mid back in curls yet she usually kept it up in a   
  
ponytail during the day. She was the cook of the place. Her mother had been a   
  
great cook until she died in that accident a couple years back, but she taught Lita   
  
everything she knew. Then, Serena gulped. There was Raye. She was the fireball of   
  
the group. She had this beautiful black hair that went a little past her waist with   
  
these violet streaks throughout her hair. She has these exotic deep violet eyes that   
  
went well with her dark hair.   
  
"SERENA! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING   
  
FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!!!" bellowed Raye.  
  
"Well, I have one word for you, Diamond." replied Serena.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed everyone except Raye.  
  
"What does this have to do with HIM?" asked Raye.  
  
"Oh Raye! You know that man! He waits on Serena's hand and foot. It's like  
  
he worships the ground she walks on!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"OK! I'll excuse you JUST this one time knowing Diamond." said Raye.  
  
"Thanks Raye! Now if only I had an excuse like this everytime!" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go get dressed, the guests are going to come   
  
soon." said Raye.  
  
The girls walked back into the dressing room to get into their outfits for the   
  
night. They always wore matching outfits, but different colors. Tonight it was tight   
  
black leather pants with a tight satin halter top that hugged their upper figure.   
  
Serena's halter top was silver, Mina's gold, Amy's sky blue, Lita's a sea green, and   
  
finally Raye's was a deep crimson. To finish it all off, they had on black high heels.   
  
Everyone had their hair down tonight. Although Lita always had her hair up during   
  
the day, she liked to put it down during work for some reason or the other. They   
  
walked out hearing the DJ testing out the speakers. They took their places at the   
  
bar knowing that there was already a long line of people waiting to be let in   
  
outside. They were equally spread apart along the counter of the bar which went in   
  
a circle. The beautiful counter top was made of a black marble with white swirls in   
  
it. After getting settled in, the doors were opened and the first group of people   
  
walked in looking at their surroundings while waiting for more to come in. About   
  
half and hour passed, and the club was packed! The DJ started playing some of   
  
his music bringing groups onto the dance floor. The group of girls at the bar spent   
  
the night handing out drinks to their costumers and the night went on as any other   
  
night they spent here. Soon enough though, with all of the music, great food,   
  
dancing, and drinking the night soon ended with time passing by so quickly, the   
  
club closed and the girls were exhausted. It was about 3 in the morning and they   
  
had a lot of stuff to do today. They quickly changed back into the their usual   
  
clothes before driving their cars home. Serena walked to her black porshe and   
  
drove home to her apartment a few blocks from here. When she got to the complex   
  
she realized that there was a moving van outside. She ignored it and walked into   
  
the elevator. The doors were just about to close when a voice yelled out to tell her   
  
to hold the doors. She had not heard for she was very tired and the doors closed   
  
on a very surprised face. Serena only had a quick glimpse of the face before the   
  
doors had closed, but from what she saw, he was very handsome. Serena then   
  
tiredly walked to the door of her apartment. The door swung open and she put her   
  
keys on the table under the mirror that was in the foyer in which she was standing.   
  
Coming from a rich and prestigious family meant that nothing but the best for their   
  
little princess as her parents had said. She walked into her living room which   
  
contained a large entertainment system and cream leather couches. The carpet   
  
was also a light cream which went with the couch. On the wall opposite of the   
  
foyer was a large window that went from about 2 feet from the ground and 2 feet   
  
down from the ceiling. It gave her a great view of the city, New York. She threw her   
  
purse and jacket onto the couch and went to the kitchen for a quick bite before   
  
catching a few hours of sleep. In the middle of her fairly large kitchen she had an   
  
island with a granite counter top and stools placed around it. She had cherry   
  
cabinets with everything that any other kitchen needs. She had a few cookies   
  
before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for sleep.  
  
Her bedroom had a huge king-sized canopy bed with cream and white curtains   
  
hanging from it. She also had the same window she had in the living room except   
  
these also had white and cream curtains to give her some privacy. There was a   
  
vanity to do her hair and make up with dressers that matched it. When her head hit   
  
the pillow, she instantly fell asleep due to the tiring day.   
  
About 7 hours later at 10 o clock Serena awoke. She quickly walked into the   
  
bathroom that was adjoined to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and decided   
  
to put her hair up into her trademark hair do that she had worn as a child and grew   
  
out of it, but she still wore it every once in a while. Since it was warm outside she   
  
settled for a pair of white shorts and a baby blue tank top. She then walked into the   
  
kitchen to make some eggs for a quick breakfast before meeting up with the girls   
  
to get some shopping done. When she finished, she washed up the dishes and   
  
looked at the clock to see that it was about 11:15. She had to meet the girls at half   
  
past noon. She still had over an hour left. Serena settled down with a book to read   
  
on the comfortable couch in her study which had numerous book shelves filled   
  
with who knows how many books. When Serena looked at the time, she noticed   
  
that it was already 12 o clock which meant that she should leave right now since   
  
she did not want to be late again shuddering at the thought of what Raye was to   
  
do. As she walked out the door she bumped into someone that was heading down   
  
the hall. She looked up and saw the most incredible deep blue eyes that rivaled the   
  
sea itself. He had silky ebony hair that complimented his eyes. The way that his   
  
hair fell into his eyes gave him the sexy and dangerous aura around him. She   
  
shuddered as she caught herself wanting to brush his hair away from his eyes.  
  
~*Darien POV, sort of*~  
  
It was her! The woman that I had see in the elevator. I did not know that we   
  
were going to live on the same floor. He stood there looking at her slim and   
  
curvaceous figure. Her stomach was flat and incredibly small. She had smooth legs   
  
that could go on for days. Her hair was up in this cute style, it strangely looked like   
  
meatballs. He looked up to her face and saw that she had soft lips that looked   
  
kissable to him. He then looked into her eyes and were captivated by the crystal   
  
blue eyes.   
  
~*Serena*~  
  
'Why is he just staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh Serena!  
  
Why didn't you check just before you left?'  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that 10 minutes had gone by and she still   
  
had to meet the girls!  
  
"I am sorry Mr...." started Serena.  
  
"Shields, Darien Shields." said Darien.  
  
"Well Mr. Shields I am sorry, but I have somewhere to go and if you do not  
  
mind, I shall be taking my leave now."  
  
"It's certainly no problem...Meatball Head." muttered Darien.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just hear you insult my hair!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Geez. No need to scream. And yes, I did, do you have a problem with   
  
that?" replied Darien.  
  
"I cannot believe you, if this is for the elevator thing, well you should have   
  
yelled earlier and I could not hear you because I was just coming home  
  
from work and was VERY tired."  
  
"Oh great, so Meatball Head decides to blame it on her job."  
  
"Ugh! You know what? I do not even want to talk to you! Now, I have an   
  
appointment that I am going to be late to if I do not leave right now. Serena   
  
quickly walked to the elevator noticing that Darien was still standing beside her. He   
  
being the gentleman that he is let her in first. She pushed the lobby button. She   
  
could not help but to admire him in the mirrors they had in the elevator. He noticed   
  
her looking and winked at her through the mirror.  
  
'UGH! The nerve of that man! Oh why can't this elevator go any faster?'  
  
It seemed like hours and hours to Serena before they finally reached their   
  
destined floor. Darien followed Serena to the car garage. She looked over to see   
  
that his car was parked right next to hers. She saw the new black lexus model right   
  
in front of her. She stood there staring at the car until she finally snapped out of   
  
her trance and quickly walked to her car before she was late. Looking at the time, it   
  
was already 12:15. She still had 15 minutes to drive to the mall and meet the girls   
  
at the food court. She quickly drove to the mall and parked her car in the packed   
  
parking lot. She briskly walked through the doors and headed towards the food   
  
court. She met the rest over there with 5 minutes to spare. Everyone looked at her   
  
with a shocked expression on their faces. Serena let out a huge grin. Even this   
  
time Raye could not say anything to her about her tardiness. Everyone soon   
  
dropped out of their stupor and headed to their favorite store to buy new outfits.   
  
There they decided to buy matching ones to wear for work tonight. They ended up   
  
with short miniskirts that were white, and these halter tops that also hugged their   
  
upper body. They bought the same colors as they wore every single night for work.   
  
They then headed to another store and bought clothes for the other nights of work   
  
and just for fun, during the day sort of clothes. They shopped until it was almost   
  
time to go in for work. They all drove to the club together in their separate cars.   
  
They walked through the doors with their new outfit in hand to wear tonight.  
  
"Hey there Mike!" the girls greeted their bouncer.  
  
"Hey there girls. I see you did some shopping?" he chuckled.  
  
The girls then ducked past him and went to the dressing room. They soon   
  
came out wearing their new outfits and even shoes that they had bought. The   
  
group walked behind the counter just as the herd of people was coming in through   
  
the doors. The night wore on and on just like any other until practically everything   
  
and everybody stopped to look towards the door to see a group of 5 men.  
  
One of the men had long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail and light blue   
  
eyes while the man standing beside him had long chestnut hair and sparkling green   
  
eyes. They stood to the left of a man that was unseen as of yet. On the right of the   
  
mysterious man in the middle stood a man with hair such a pale blonde, one would   
  
expect it to look white! He had these deep blue eyes which contrasted his hair   
  
greatly. The man standing next to him had short blonde hair and laughing emerald   
  
green eyes. The man in the middle finally came out of the shadows. Serena gasped   
  
when she saw him. It was Darien! The annoying man that had insulted her hair   
  
today. A waiter snapped out of his trance and showed the group of men to a table.   
  
Once the men were seated, everything went back to as it was before the group   
  
entered. The girls made a huddle at the bar seeing that no one was going to come   
  
and get a drink.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"Those are the five most eligible bachelors in the world!" said Lita.  
  
"Zachary, Nathan, Kevin, Jason, and..." Raye was cut off by Serena.  
  
"Darien." said Serena.  
  
"Hey! I did not know that you were interested in this kind of stuff Serena!   
  
Exclaimed Mina.  
  
"I am not! It is just that I had the chance to 'talk' to him this morning. He   
  
lives on the same floor as I do. I am not sure, but it is a possibility that the  
  
other men also live in the same complex." said Serena, "Besides, I am not  
  
interested in Darien like that! He insulted my hair this morning! He called me  
  
a Meatball Head!"  
  
"Oh Serena! Do you know how many girls would kill to see or even talk to  
  
Darien?" asked Lita.  
  
"Oh yeah sure. I did not know seeing that he is me most eligible bachelor in  
  
the world out of all them." said Serena.  
  
"Darien is pretty good looking but I have my eye on Jason." said Raye.  
  
"I agree except I like Zachary." said Amy while blushing.  
  
"Kevin is mine!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Nathan looks just like my old..." started Lita.  
  
"You old boyfriend!" exclaimed the girls which caused a few eyes to be   
  
directed towards them. The group of girls burst into giggles and quickly went back   
  
to work. They never noticed a group of men staring at them as they separated.   
  
Each man had their eyes on a separate girl that was behind the counter......  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
So what do you think? Aren't you so happy that I've got a revised chapter   
  
out! OK. So there has been a lot of things that have been changed, but still! Hehe.   
  
Serena and Darien won't like each other until...well I don't know when yet. I'll try to   
  
get the next chapter out soon! Bubai n C-U LATA!!!  
  
  
HUGGIES & KISSIES  
  
~*LILMOONGODDESS*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!!! I see that some of you have not yet discovered my new revision.   
  
Hehe. Well, I am glad to hear that some of you have found it and like this version   
  
better. If there are any comments, flames, or advice they would to got   
  
AngelCutie110228@hotmai.com . If you would like for me to tell you when I have   
  
posted a new chapter for any of my stories, just e-mail me and tell me that. I'll be   
  
sure to send you an e-mail after I post it. On with the story!  
  
  
Cupid  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By LilMoonGoddess  
  
  
  
The group of men that were seated in the dark corner turned to look at the   
  
five young women behind the counter of the bar.  
  
"Oh, look at those women over there." said Zachary.  
  
"This is one of those rare times where I have to agree with you Zach." said  
  
Jason.  
  
"Well, I have to say you guys do have some taste. I have to go with the   
  
tall brunette." said Nathan.  
  
"Oh well I have to say that the one with the waist length blonde hair has to  
  
be the most beautiful of them all." said a stunned Kevin.  
  
Darien sat there silently watching all of his friends talk about the girls behind   
  
the counter. His eyes skimmed over the girls until they stopped at a familiar figure.  
  
'Hey! That's the girl from the complex. Wow. She sure looks different   
  
without those cute meatballs on top of her head! It gives her the more sexy look I   
  
suppose. Well with her working in a club....you never know.'  
  
"So Darien! There's still that other gorgeous blonde over there that has not   
  
been taken!" said Jason.  
  
All the guys turned their heads to lay their eyes on the most beautiful girl   
  
that either of them had ever seen besides the other women she was with. She had   
  
blonde hair with natural silver streaks running through her hair which reached to   
  
her lower calves. Her waist was incredibly small and it seemed as though she   
  
worked out for she was in great shape. The men let out a low whistle while Darien   
  
sat back with an amused look upon his face.  
  
"And what do you find so amusing about this Darien?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Haha. Just listening to you guys talking about those girls." replied Darien.  
  
"Well...what about that blonde over there?" asked Jason.  
  
"Oh yeah. I met her this afternoon although our meeting didn't go as I   
  
thought it would." said Darien  
  
"What do you mean by didn't go the way you wanted? I thought no woman   
  
could resist your 'charm'" said Zachary.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's what I thought too. Oh great, now you guys are making   
  
me sound like some guy with a really big ego of some sort." said Darien  
  
"Haha. You don't get it do you? You know that you could have any woman   
  
in the palm of your hands if you wanted to. Hell, we all could, but for some   
  
strange reason...they go for you!" exclaimed Jason. Darien threw him an angry   
  
glare from across the table.  
  
"Well, if you guys think you're so good, why don't you go over there now   
  
and start up a conversation with the girls?" replied Darien in a mocking tone.  
  
  
"Fine. If you don't think we can do it, we'll prove to you right now that   
  
we're not some damn chickens and not ALL girls go for you." said Kevin in a   
  
joking manner.  
  
So the men including Darien stood to start their walk towards the counter.   
  
Zachary started for the petite blue haired woman, Jason the woman with the   
  
beautiful dark hair, Nathan to the brunette, and Kevin to the blonde with waist   
  
length hair. Darien had no other choice but to go to the goddess that he had met   
  
earlier that afternoon. He casually walked over to a seat right in front of her and   
  
took a seat. Her back was to him as he waited patiently to turn around. When   
  
Serena turned around, she gave a slight gasp as she laid her crystal blue eyes   
  
upon Darien Shields, one of the most handsome men that she had ever laid her   
  
eyes on with his dark ebony hair that fell into his eyes that were a deep deep   
  
ocean like blue. She stood there staring at him until he cleared his troat. She   
  
blushed and turned her back to him once again. Once she was sure that her face   
  
was its normal shade she turned around.  
  
"So what can I get you Mr. Shields?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well, I'll have a shot of tequila Ms. ..." started Darien.  
  
"Lawhorn, Serena Lawhorn." replied Serena.  
  
"Well, hi there Meatball Head. I think that sounds better don't you?" asked  
  
Darien in a teasing tone.  
  
Serena's face flushed with anger, "How dare you call me that! You don't   
  
even know who I am, and yet here you are mocking me! And my name is  
  
Serena as I have just told you a few seconds ago! Do you have one of those really   
  
short term memories or something because that's what it seems like to me!"  
  
Darien smiled calmly and quickly downed his drink, flashed her one of his   
  
sexy smiles and turned his back to her to go and find someone to dance with.  
  
Serena watched as he walked off towards a beautiful woman with red hair   
  
that had just walked towards the door. Her mouth dropped open as he asked her   
  
to dance and she accepted.   
  
Darien felt a certain someone's eyes upon him and turned his dark eyes to   
  
see Serena staring at them with disbelief and envy? in her eyes. His eyes darkened   
  
as he saw her little pink tongue lick her dry lips. He almost groaned at all of the   
  
emotions flowing through him. He had only asked this woman to get his attention   
  
away from a certain goddess, but it didn't seem to be working too well. He flashed   
  
her a little smile and led the red head towards the floor where a huge crowd of   
  
people were dancing.  
  
'I wish I were her...wait a minute!!! I can't believe I'm thinking about this! I   
  
hate Darien right? Oh I don't even know anymore! He just frustrates me so much   
  
sometimes, but I just met him this afternoon, there's still a lot of time to get to   
  
know him....'  
  
The night was soon coming to an end and the club was about to close until   
  
the next night. Serena gave a little yawn and took a seat for there were no   
  
costumers at the time. Serena turned to look at the girls who were STILL talking to   
  
the men that they had been talking to for a couple of hours now. She turned just   
  
in time to see that each was handing the other a piece of paper. The men leaned   
  
in to give the ladies a little kiss on the cheek before heading off to the dance floor.   
  
She presumed that they were trying to find Darien and then leave together. They   
  
  
soon found him and left. Darien never even looked back at her.  
  
'Wait a minute. Why didn't he even look back to even say good bye or   
  
anything? One minute he's giving me smiles and the next he leaves without so   
  
much as a good bye. That man is so confusing.'  
  
Serena patiently waited for the crowd to leave and they soon did after about   
  
another hour or so. She looked on the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning.   
  
The girls quickly headed to the dressing room to change into their clothes that   
  
they came in all the while talking about the men that each had met.  
  
"Oh you guys! Kevin is so sweet!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"Nathan and I swapped numbers, what about you guys?" asked Lita.  
  
"We did too!" exclaimed everyone excluding Serena.  
  
"Hmm...Serena. I saw you talking to Darien for a little while. If I didn't know   
  
any better, I would say that he looked pretty interested in you." said Raye.   
  
"No. It couldn't be. He's always teasing me about my hair even though it's   
  
not in it's normal style right now." said Serena.  
  
"Well you know, I think it's time that you changed your hairstyle after all. I   
  
mean you've had your hair like that since forever!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"If you say so. I guess I'll leave it down from now on although it'll be kind of   
  
hard if you guys know what I mean with my hair being so long. I'm not letting you   
  
cut it though!" exclaimed Serena before Mina could speak up.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say...just a little trim?" asked Mina in an innocent voice.  
  
"Nope, not even a little trim. To you Mina, a trim for my hair would probably   
  
be a whole entire foot and I'm not willing to give up the hair that I've been growing   
  
out for so long." said Serena with a firm tone.  
  
Mina gave up after that and finished dressing as did the other girls.  
  
"Oh yeah. I hope you guys don't mind, but Jason suggested that we all go   
  
to the beach together seeing as to how everyone is hooking up with the exception   
  
of Serena and Darien." said Raye.  
  
"Oh good! We can show off the bathing suits we just got today! It's a good   
  
thing Amy brought it up." said Lita.  
  
"Yeah sure why not!" said Amy.  
  
"Serena?" asked Raye, "You're coming right? Well, it's not use saying no   
  
because I'll just drag you off your bed if I have to."  
  
"Well my answer is still no." said Serena. With that said, she picked up her   
  
bags and walked out the doors before anyone could change her mind. When she   
  
got home she changed into a nightgown and quickly slid into bed and fell asleep   
  
as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"SERENA!!! SERENA, WAKE UP!!! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH AND YOU   
  
NEED TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP SO WE CAN LEAVE NOW!!!" yelled Raye.  
  
Serena fell of the bed in a flurry of blankets and sheets. She looked up to   
  
see a smiling Raye. She gave her a glare and was just about to start screaming   
  
her head off when the other girls came in and shoved her into the bathroom.   
  
Serena took a quick shower to calm herself down when she suddenly remembered   
  
that Darien was also supposed to come from what she had heard yesterday.   
  
Serena jumped out of the shower and quickly dried her long hair. The girls were all   
  
in the living room so she locked the door to her room and pulled out her new   
  
  
bathing suit that was still in her bag. It was a white two piece that fit her well. The   
  
top was a triangle top and had two strings, one tying at the neck and the other   
  
mid-back. The bottom was a full coverage bikini. She quickly slid them on and   
  
turned to look at herself in the mirror. Could she actually do this? Could Darien   
  
possibly find her attractive after today? All she could do is wait and see. She slid   
  
on white short shorts and a baby blue tank top over her. She gathered up some   
  
sun tan lotion, her towel, sunglasses, and all the necessities. She walked out to   
  
the living room and found the girls watching a movie. When she entered Amy   
  
turned off the tv and they all headed off to the beach which was about half an   
  
hour away from there. They all piled into Serena's black convertible porshe. They   
  
soon reached there and saw a silver convertible and knew that it was another one   
  
of Darien's cars. They parked right next to it and saw the men heading towards   
  
them. Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy jumped out of the car and headed towards the   
  
men while Serena stayed back waiting for all of them to return so that they could   
  
take the stuff and find a spot. The men took care of the items while the girls looked   
  
for a spot. They soon found a spot and set up all of their things. The girls then   
  
started taking off their shirts and shorts to reveal their bathing suits. Amy's was   
  
blue, Raye's red, Lita's green, and Mina's yellow. As Serena was taking her's off,   
  
she felt a pair of eyes upon her. She turned her head to see that Darien was staring   
  
at her with, what is that? Could it be lust? For her?  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, I know that this chapter is late, and I still haven't done anything on my   
  
other story, but I will soon! I've been a little busy lately. Spanish projects...report   
  
card...ugh! Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! If you would like for me to   
  
tell you when new chapters are out, just e-mail me! Bubai n C-U LATA!!!  
  
  
HUGGIES & KISSIES  
  
~*LILMOONGODDESS*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!!! I'm sorry I know that it has been a long time since I have updated!   
  
Well, there still aren't that many reviews, but for the other readers! I think this is   
  
the last chapter unless you guys want an epilogue. I wanted to end this story and   
  
finish with my other ones. One day I might go back and change a couple of   
  
things, but you know. I kind of have to rush this FOR NOW!!! Well, here we go!  
  
Cupid  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By LilMoonGoddess  
  
  
  
"What are you looking at?" snapped Serena.  
  
With that said, Darien quickly retorted with, "Just never knew that someone   
  
like you could have that kind of body."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" said a flushed Serena, "Oh, never   
  
mind! You are so confusing!"  
  
She quickly plopped herself down on her towel and started putting the lotion   
  
on her legs and arms. She was about to turn and ask for one of the girls to put the   
  
lotion on her back, but just as she opened her mouth, Darien sat down behind her.  
  
"What do you want now Darien?" asked Serena in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Well I happened to notice that you needed some help putting the lotion on   
  
your back no?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yes, no, yes! I do need help, but not from you I don't!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
Even after saying that, Darien quickly snatched the bottle from her small   
  
hand to pour a generous amount into his hand. When his hand first made contact   
  
with her skin, they both slightly jumped feeling an electric shock running through   
  
  
their bodies. The continued with what they were doing all the while thinking about   
  
it in their heads...  
  
'What just happened there? I can't possibly be having feelings for Darien!   
  
Not THE Darien, the one that's always there teasing me!' thought Serena, 'Then   
  
again...you never know what could happen as they say...'  
  
'What was that? I really felt something back there, but what was it? Could it   
  
just be my lust for her or the forbidden word? Could it possibly be love? For   
  
Serena, Meatball Head? Naw, it couldn't be. I mean I'm one of the most eligible   
  
bachelors in the world...I can have anyone I want! But could my future actually be   
  
with Serena?'  
  
With those thoughts in each of their minds, they began thinking of a future   
  
where they were together. Serena imagined one of those perfect families of the   
  
sort. Them living in a big house with a few children running around the place, and   
  
Darien and Serena together. Darien was thinking the exact same thing unknown to   
  
the both of them. They each snapped out of their trances when they heard the   
  
others calling their names and telling them to hurry up. Darien had long finished   
  
and still needed for someone to do his back as well. Serena was about to get up   
  
and start walking down to the water when she heard Darien say her name.  
  
"Serena?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you do my back for me now, seeing that everyone else is in the   
  
water already and you're still here, right next to me." asked Darien.  
  
"Umm...yeah, sure I suppose." said a hesitant Serena.  
  
'Oh Darien, do you even know what you're doing to me? Every single time   
  
you're near me, I just want to run into your arms and hug the living daylights out   
  
of you even though I have to keep up this facade.' sighed Serena.  
  
Darien nearly groaned at the feeling of her hands against his bare skin.   
  
Serena, quickly finished her deed and just as she was about to start running,   
  
Darien jumped up and held her in his arms. With a shriek from Serena, Darien   
  
lifted her into his arms so that he was carrying her, he walked down to where   
  
everyone was. Meanwhile, Serena was beating her small hands against his chest   
  
and flailing her legs about. Darien smiled and started running faster and just as he   
  
got to a pretty deep part in the water, he threw Serena into the air. Serena,   
  
unaware of this, gave a loud shriek when she was flying through the air and   
  
quickly swam up to the surface after landing in the water. Darien was standing a   
  
few feet away from her laughing while her friends were in the opposite direction   
  
looking at her with amused glances on their faces.  
  
'No help from that side! Ugh! I am going to get that man!'  
  
With that thought in mind, she started 'walking' over to where Darien was.   
  
He gulped. 'Yea, that's right! You better be afraid!' He slowly started backing   
  
away.  
  
"Listen Serena, I didn't mean to do that and make you get all mad! I   
  
promise! Just don't do anything to me. Please!!!" pleaded Darien.  
  
She continued walking over to him with a coy smile upon her face. She   
  
trailed a finger along his cheekbone and heard him growling. This brought a smile   
  
upon her face and a plan formed in her head.  
  
"Oh, I suppose I could let this slip just this once since I wouldn't want to do   
  
  
anything to your handsome face. I see why you're the most wanted man. I mean,   
  
it's not like I haven't noticed it before, but I happen to know that you feel the   
  
same way about me. Don't you Darien?" she asked while pushing her breasts   
  
against his hard chest.   
  
This left him breathless while staring into the crystal blue eyes of Serena's,   
  
with that said he grabbed her by the waist and kissed the living daylights out of   
  
her. Serena gave a gasp fully not expecting this. All she had planned to do was   
  
play around with him for a while and then just walk off leaving him there. She soon   
  
overcame the shock and joined him in the kiss after feeling his tongue wanting   
  
entrance to her mouth. They let their tongues dance for a while until they had to   
  
come up for a quick breather before Serena pulled Darien to her again and started   
  
where they had left off. This surprised Darien for he didn't know that Serena would   
  
actually be kissing him again even if she had responded before. Everyone else just   
  
stood in the water with their mouths wide open while staring at the kissing couple.   
  
"Well, well, well, that seems to be a good idea don't you think?" asked   
  
Mina.  
  
With that said, the girls each grabbed a man and joined Serena and Darien.   
  
When Serena and Darien broke apart, they were both breathless from lack of air.   
  
They stood with their foreheads together.  
  
"So what do you consider us to be?" asked Serena.  
  
"I have to say that I would love to start seeing you more." replied Darien.  
  
"But we've just met, and things don't happen this fast!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Well, we seem to have now haven't we?" asked Darien, "What are you so   
  
afraid of?"  
  
"I suppose it's because no other man has ever made me feel the way you   
  
do. Every single time you're near me, my heart starts to race and I want to run to   
  
you for you to hold me."  
  
"Don't you see? We can do all of that, if only you will say yes." said Darien.  
  
".....Yes. Yes Darien I would love to have the pleasure of seeing you   
  
everyday for the rest of my life."   
  
When she finished saying that Darien pulled her to him and with these   
  
words he kissed her..."I love you..."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3 and the story!  
  
  
  
Yes I know that there are a couple of people who want to kill me! Hehe. It   
  
was a weak ending, but at least it ended with the three words and the kiss!!! Well,   
  
like I said up there, I will consider going back and changing the ending when I   
  
have the time. So many things are happening! Well, don't forget to R&R!!! I'll see   
  
you in my other stories!!!  
  
HuGgIeS & kIsSiEs  
  
~*LiLmOoNgOdDeSs*~ 


End file.
